Lucky Dice
by kmaaser1207
Summary: A take on spin the bottle and a game of dirty dice..


Lucky Dice

**A/N: Ok so this is my first HP/DM (first Harry Potter fic in general) so please don't be too harsh but constructive criticism is encouraged! I'm sorry but I don't know if I made the characters too different from their actual selves so sorry if I did and you don't like it… also I'd like to say this is my first like M rated piece of writing so again sorry if it's not great… And I know I don't make this clear in the story but Harry and Draco are already gay and they don't totally hate each other.**

Harry sat in the room of requirement after curfew playing some muggle party game that Hermione had suggested they play. There were quite a few people there. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Parvati, Blaise, Pansy, and don't forget, Draco.

Harry had no idea why or how Hermione got some of the Slytherins to come and play.

The rules were simple you spin a bottle then roll two dice and then you're sent into the closet until you did your deed. Now no one except Hermione knew which numbers matched up with what. All anyone knew was you wouldn't come out of the closet unhappy.

Harry noticed this wasn't a normal game. Pansy had spun the bottle and landed on Ron. His face got redder than his hair, which clashed horribly. Pansy then rolled the dice and landed on 2 and 4.

"Two is suck and four is penis. Since it was Pansy's turn she has to suck," Hermione stated tucking the paper back into pocket.

Ron's face went redder if that was possible for him. Everyone else in the room snickered.

The two went into the closet and Ron came out with a goofy smile while zipping himself up. Pansy on the other hand was wiping her mouth.

"So Pans, did you swallow or spit?" Blaise asked casually with a wicked smirk.

"Oh, shut up! It was nothing," she shot back haughtily.

"How good was she?" Neville asked.

Ron didn't answer, he was too dazed about what just happened.

"She must have been good if he's not complaining," Draco suggested.

Harry realized that this was some dirty muggle game and he was starting to worry a bit because his turn was coming up after Hermione.

Now it was Parvati's turn. First she spun the bottle. She got nervous as it started to slow down. It landed in front of Blaise and Parvati's face went red and her eyes widened. Blaise gave a nasty smirk. Next she rolled the dice and got a 3 and 4. Hermione looked at her paper for reference.

"Parvati… You have to lick penis," She said awkwardly.

Their faces contorted into disgust.

The other rule was you had to do whatever numbers you rolled and at least last in the closet for 3 minutes minimum. They reluctantly went into the closet together and started doing what it was they had to do. After about 5 minutes they came back out. Blaise smirked with satisfaction while Parvati came out with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"That was different," was all Parvati could say. Blaise on the other hand didn't say anything.

Next it was Hermione's turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on Pansy. Both of their eyes widened and then relaxed. She rolled the dice next and got a 1 and 5. She looked over her paper and shrugged as if were no big deal. Harry could see though this façade. Hermione always looked more confident than usual when she was nervous, no matter the situation. Pansy on the other hand was just frowning, as they both were about to walk into the closet.

"Hey! Don't forget to tell us what you have to do!" shouted Luna.

"Kiss breasts," Hermione said in her fake confidence before they walked into the closet.

So far everyone before them had put a silencing spell on the door too keep what was happening inside, inside. No one really cared but they did wonder what was going on in the closet. They wondered if everyone liked what they had to do. Everyone assumed they did considering that no one had come out disappointed.

When the two finally emerged, Pansy pulled up her collar to hide what seemed to be a love bite and buttoned the top button of her shirt. Everyone went a little wide-eyed at the sight.

"Do either of you like girls now?" Neville asked as if it were no big deal.

"I'm sure the ginger would be devastated if I did," she sneered.

"It doesn't mean anything, this is just a game," Hermione said trying to conceal her blush.

After the short exchange of words, Harry tried to avoid his turn by waiting until someone noted that it was his turn. It didn't take long for someone to put the group back on track.

"I do believe that it is now Harry's turn," Luna said and smiled sweetly. She had been forced to go into the room with Neville and he seemed more scared than her but came out happy.

Harry then took the bottle and spun it. He watched the pale green glass bottle spin round and round. It finally started to slow down. It made its final revolution and stopped at Draco Malfoy. Draco looked up at Harry with his resplendent eyes more of a stormy grey with a hint blue tint. Harry stared back with his verdant green eyes. Both boys wouldn't admit it there but they felt a spark. He could feel everyone else's eyes on them. He broke contact after a few more seconds to reach for the dice. He took them in a light grip and rolled them out onto the floor. He got a 6 and 6. Hermione's eyes went wide.

He looked over at Hermione and she had a wicked smile on her face, almost worthy enough to be a Slytherin's smile. He then got back up where the three of them made their way to the door. Some people tried to hold back laughter and others had devious smirks and some people, like Ron, were just plain shocked that they didn't know what to do with them self.

It was now time for Harry to figure out what his fate would be. Hermione didn't need to look at the paper to tell them what their dirty deed would be.

"Anal sex," she snickered.

At that point Ron fainted. Draco and Harry were too surprised to move or even speak. You would have heard their jaws hit the floor if they extended that far.

"In you go!" Hermione said and gave a hefty helping push to them.

Once the door was firmly shut behind them, Draco spoke a silencing charm.

"Scared Potter?" Draco asked with a cocky smirk when he finished the charm.

"You wish," Harry replied with a confident smirk.

They both then stood there awkwardly not sure how to go about the next step.

"Well we should probably start to kiss or something to get in the mood," Harry suggested.

"Well lean," Draco replied and shut his eyes.

Harry then started to lean and then hesitated right when he was a breath away. He could tell that Draco was also nervous because his breathing was staggering a bit and he wasn't being his arrogant self.

He then completed the kiss by letting their lips finally meet.

First no one moved. Harry himself was a little surprised that he was actually kissing Malfoy. Then Draco started to lean more into the kiss as did Harry. Draco slipped an arm around Harry to pull him closer. Harry slipped his hands into Draco's slivery soft locks.

Draco bit Harry's bottom lip softly making Harry allow Draco's tongue access to his mouth. Draco's tongue explored Harry's mouth and then Harry's tongue fought past Draco's to feel the inside of Draco's mouth.

Finally they pulled apart from running out of air. They both panted as they looked at each other.

Harry didn't know what to do next but Draco made the next move easy by removing Harry's shirt. Draco took a good look at Harry's smaller but well built frame. His chest was well tanned and well defined. Draco couldn't take his hands off Harry.

Harry reached for Draco's shirt and pulled it over his head. Harry touched the smooth skin immediately once it was revealed. It almost seemed to be shinning in the dark room.

Draco had a taller but slimmer frame. Not too much muscle but enough to make him look really nice.

The trail of hair that led from each boy's belly button to below the belt taunted each other. Harry fumbled as he started to undo his pants. His bulge in his pants making it uncomfortable to continue wearing them.

Draco followed Harry and started to take his pants off.

"Commando Malfoy? That's classy," Harry smirked as he stepped out of his pants and boxers.

"Who needs underwear to try and hide something this good looking?" he asked pointing to his own erection.

Harry had to admit but Draco did have nice mouthwatering cock.

"Then why wear pants when you have a robe?"

"Potter, you can't just walk around nude under your robes! That's nasty!"

"And walking around without underwear is normal?" Harry asked as he took hold of Draco's erection, stroking it slowly. Draco let out a quiet moan before he spoke.

"More normal than walking around with not bottoms on at all. I don't see why you don't go commando, you don't have anything to hide," Draco said.

"Mhmm," Harry mumbled before kissing Draco again.

Harry then turned the blond around and sucked on one finger. Before he could put it in, Draco protested.

"Potter, incase you didn't know, Malfoy's DON'T bottom," he said turning to face Harry.

"Well incase you didn't know I rolled the dice so for this once you do get to bottom, Malfoy," Harry simply replied before turning Draco back around and inserting his finger and kissing him before the blond could protest anymore.

This time Harry got a positive response being Draco's low moans of pleasure. He continued and added another finger. Harry's hard was hurting and couldn't wait any longer. He surprised Draco by just inserting himself whole with no warning.

"Fuck!" Draco hissed, pulling away from one of Harry's hungry kisses. He scrunched his face up as Harry continued to thrust into him.

"You're so tight, Malfoy," Harry grunted.

"I told you Potter, Malfoy's don't bottom," Draco winced.

"There's always a first for everything."

Harry almost forgot about Draco's beautiful cock. He took it back in his hands and pumped Draco's hard in rhythm with his thrusts.

"I'm gonna come, Potter!" Draco winced.

"Say my name," Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"Harry!" Draco screamed as he came in Harry's hand.

The feeling of Draco's arse tightening around his cock sent him over the edge as well as he hit Draco's prostate one last time before spilling his load.

Both boys panted and looked at each other with more caring looks instead of just lustful looks.

Draco cast a cleaning charm and spell that made their clothes appear on their bodies.

* * *

><p>The group all waited anxiously for them to come out of the closet. It had been over an hour. Ron was still passed out on the floor.<p>

"They've been in there a long time," Neville stated.

"It takes longer to have sex than to just do the simpler things," Hermione replied.

"Must be some damn good sex then," Blaise said.

The two then emerged from the closet.

"You two have been in there for over an hour!" Luna said.

"Oh…" was all either could say before exchanging a meaningful look with one another.

"I'd say it went rather well by the looks on their faces," Luna said.

"Well what do you have to say for keeping us here for over an hour waiting for you guys?" Pansy complained.

"I'm glad I played and those are some lucky dice!" Harry exclaimed.


End file.
